Recent advancements in the field of virtual reality (VR)-based devices have increased user engagement with VR videos on different types of VR devices, for example, VR game consoles, VR head mounted devices (HMDs), VR-based television screens, and the like. However, most of the existing 360 videos or VR videos have flat structure, in which different components, such as user interfaces (UIs), text, subtitles, computer-generated imagery (CGI), buttons, animations, and overlay graphics, are merged and overlapped into the single layer 360 video. Current video formats for 360 videos or immersive VR videos and VR rendering mechanisms limits user interactions and any change in depth values for the different components of the 360 videos or VR videos.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.